It is desirable to aid companies in deploying their contact center operations as efficiently and successfully as possible. However, deployment of contact center applications often call for complex provisioning that generally requires network, product, and solution level knowledge for executing the deployment. Although the process may be automated in some fashion via a script that hard-codes the requirements of the deployment, such hard-coding often confines the deployment to the particular contact center or environment for which it is intended. The deployment may not be portable, without changes, to another environment that has its own set of specifics different from the first environment.
Existing mechanisms for provisioning applications also often rely on external infrastructure like a Domain Name System (DNS) for services like directory services that are needed for deploying an application on a network. The reliance on external infrastructure introduces a single point of failure which is undesirable for a robust, distributed system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for provisioning applications for a contact center that is self-deployable and adaptable to the environment in which it is deployed.